The Legend chapter 3
by Blood-in-Poison
Summary: hope you like this next bit


After the visit of the guys which had been three days ago, I had been driven mad by Alice and what to wear and what not to. I woke up to the bright sun burning into my eyes and began a day of boring tasks of researching the book of vampires on the millennia vampires and finding their weaknesses, which I practiced on a dummy over and over again during these three days day and night, only problem about these practice dummies it drained your magic up. I walked downstairs not looking where I was going and bumped into Jasper who caught the book "reading this again Sienna you're going to get a headache from it" I sighed and rubbed my head "I know Jaz but I have to do this" even though we started on a bad foot we became close quickly, we continued our way to the kitchen where I was the only one who was eating and not drinking blood from a cup, it was then that my phone rang it had been Giles "yeah I know I'm here no she hasn't been called here I have, don't worry I'm fine I mean I have been alive and well longer than you have, she's not to come, why?" I sighed and listened to Giles rag on about the other slayer that was to be called there but didn't get it, he didn't release that she wasn't strong enough and she would died within seconds that's why forks called to me. I grew impatient with him "LOOK I already told you this when I got the call she ain't strong enough she would die within minutes if she was here that's why I was called ok." He then grew quite I looked up to the Cullen family staring at me "look just get her to go to Finland she can handle them with Naira ok look I got to go yes I working on it, I need the black arts text Giles I know about that but I can handle it ok bye." Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me "Black arts??? Sienna what are you up to?." I just rolled my eyes at him "it's the only way Carlisle."

I ran back upstairs realizing that I had been in my PJ's and changed into a corset like top that was dark purple and underneath it was a black long sleeved top, a pair of leather pants with knee length boots and to finish the style I added black and purple eyeshade the black had been glitter eyeshade an then I had added ribbons of black and purple twisted into the plaits that where here and there in my hair and walked downstairs to have Emmet out of the corner of his eyes looking at me with want which made Rosalie hiss at him "well are we going to school or what?" I had asked them, they looked at each other and filed out of the house into their cars "Si you coming in?" Jasper had asked I shook my head and swung my leg onto my midnight blue bike and revved it up "nah race you though" he chuckled and revved to and the race began between me, Jasper and Edward to school they where good but not as good as me I had sped up to 120 and tipped my bike on the front wheel for a minute, the school came in view and the kids there seemed to like staring as they hear my bike roll in at speed. I leaned on the right which made me and the bike dip that way but it kept going until I stopped at a parking spot and hopped off the bike and slowly pulling off my helmet "you cheated on that." Edward called a chuckled only to have the student body whisper and stare "we better get you to the office" Alice said you chuckled and your eyes flashed amber like as you hand waved by a boy why stared blankly at you, your eyes changed back to the Green eyes they were "no need to worry know they way." Alice seemed shocked at this but continued on in the building I flicked my raven hair out from my face an picked up my timetable.

Reaching my first class with Alice everyone stared at me like I had a big zit on my face "they did this when Bella got here nothing new really." She said we got in the class and swiftly grabbed seats in the back the students continued to mutter and whisper among their selves, Alice popped open her new vogue mag while I looked threw my book on vamps again " you know your gunna kill yourself with research." I sighed and shut the book and opened another one and began to write, Alice looked over "what are you writing?" she asked craning her neck looking to find out what I was writing I stopped and closed the book "nothing why?" she shrugged and carried on reading. It was then that the teacher finally shown his face Mr. Reid, late for History I chuckled at the thought of this lesson acing this class would be no problem after all being 111 years old had its advantages over the mortal kids here.

After all those classes History, Maths, English, P.E etc god I felt another hundred years old no wonder teens hated school it was never ending with things they thought you needed to learn thank god it was Lunch, I looked round the whitewash walls and tables and chairs that matched god this room needed color I walked absent mindly to the queue that formed for the food but Edward handed me a tray with chicken pasta, rice pudding and salad as well as a bottle of water I looked at him oddly as the why he gave me this "we look out for each other ." he said and made his way to the Cullen table where all the family was I walked over to the seat that was left open by Alice and Jasper was sat on her left. As they talked I read and drew pictures of the millennia vampires and pinpoint their weak points it was then that Bella's scent had hit the table hard especially Edward he greeted and planted a kiss on her heading to next lesson, the smell took the other quite a while to get over and headed for the next lesson also man I couldn't wait until the day was over then I was slayer time.


End file.
